The present invention relates to apparatus for mixing and granulating bulk materials, such as agglomerated blast furnace charges and can be employed in the manufacture of various granules, e.g. ore pellets, in various industries in which bulk materials are to be mixed and granulated, for instance, for subsequent conveying.